


A Colonel For Christmas

by Orangesnakes



Series: Colonelverse [1]
Category: KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials
Genre: Baking, Canada, Christmas, Christmas Miracle, Coffee Shop, Colonel Sanders - Freeform, Engagement, Fried Chicken, Harland Sanders, I Love you Colonel Sanders - Freeform, KFC, KFC Dating sim, Meeting the Parents, Other, Sexy, University of Cooking School: Academy for Learning, eleven herbs and spices, hospital stay, parental disaproval, veganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangesnakes/pseuds/Orangesnakes
Summary: You bring your boyfriend, Colonel Sanders, home for the holiday. (Based off the KFC dating sim)
Relationships: Colonel Sander x reader, colonel Sanders x y/n
Series: Colonelverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Colonel For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=claudia+%3B%29).



Chapter 1?

You walk into the airport out of the bitter cold of Canadian winter, you’ve come to pick up your boyfriend, Colonel Harland Sanders. You look around at families and friends reuniting for the holidays, and you just can’t wait to find him. Turns out he saw you first, as he runs over and sweeps you up into a warm embrace in his strong, muscular arms. You hug him as hard as you can, taking a deep inhale. He smells exactly the way you remember, just like the eleven herbs and spices he uses in his fried chicken. “It’s so nice to see you again y/n, I’ve missed you” he says with a warm smile. “I’ve missed you to Colonel, we need to stop doing this long distance thing” you say as he lets go of you and looks deeply into your eyes. His eyes were such a beautiful grey, you could get lost staring into them for hours. He leans in to kiss you, his mustache tickles your lip, and holds onto his seasoned musk well, you missed it. He grabs your hand, turns toward the exit, and asks: “should we get out of here? I could really do with a cup of coffee”. You nod and lead him to the car, “I know just where to get the perfect cup”.  
You get into the rusty old Toyota you’d bought yourself in the 12th grade. “You should really get a new car, it’s not safe to drive around in such a rusty car. I’ll even get you a new one, if you’d like me to.” the colonel offered. “She’s not that rusty, and I couldn’t ask you to buy me a car, that’s so much money”. It was so sweet of him to offer to buy you a whole car, this was one of the reasons you just knew he was the one. “I insist, money isn’t an issue, my restaurants are doing very well” he replies. “I’m glad to hear that your business is doing well! But I’m sure, this car will be good for another year until I can afford to buy a new one myself”. “If you’re certain, then let's go get that coffee” the Colonel says.  
You drive into downtown Nelson, in British Columbia, your hometown. You turn to your boyfriend as you pull into a space outside a coffee shop, “this place has the best coffee I’ve ever had, and as you know I’ve had a lot of coffee in my brief 24 years on this earth”. He chuckles, he has been very aware of your enthusiasm for the brown, caffeinated bean juice since the day you met a year and a half ago in that small coffee shop in Kentucky. You walk into the coffee shop and are immediately met by the smell of coffee and freshly baked croissants. The barista smiles at you, “hi y/n, what can I get you?” she says. “I’ll take the usual, my boyfriend will have the same” you request. After paying, you plop onto the couch in the corner with the Colonel. “What do you think of Canada so far babe?” you ask, sliding your hand into his. “It’s very cold, but it’s nice” he smiles. “I can’t believe in the time we’ve been together you’ve never been up here” you say. “I can’t wait to see more” he says, kissing you. The barista calls out your order, “two coffees for y/n”. You move to stand, but the colonel grabs your hand, saying “I’ll get  
them, you stay here”. You watch him as he walks over to the counter, you had forgotten quite how nice his ass was. “Thank you, you’re so sweet” you say, as he hands you your cup. “Anything for my lady” he sits back down. “Oh look at the snow!” you exclaim. “It’s almost as beautiful as you” he says, looking at you. You blush, and put your head on his shoulder. You look at the time, “Colonel we gotta go, I told my parents we would be at their house by five, and we still have to stop by my place to make the pie for desert”.

Chapter 2??

You open the door to your apartment and carry his suitcase to your room. “You have such a lovely home” he says, “it’s so much nicer than it looks in the background of our video calls”. “Thanks! It’s about to get messy, though, it’s impossible for me to keep the kitchen clean while I bake, it always looks like a bomb went off by the time I’m done”. You move to the kitchen and start pulling out ingredients. He moves next to you and looks at the cookbook you’d left open to a recipe for cherry pie, “need any help?” You smile, “you should rest, Colonel, you’ve been traveling for a while and we’ll be at my parents’ place for a while”. He walks into the bedroom, and you start to work on the filling.  
A little while later, you put the pie into the oven. You walk into the bedroom to find the colonel, and see him sprawled, naked, in a sexy pose on the bed. “Well hello there, y/n” he says, winking. You’d always loved how spontaneous he was. You join him on the bed. After a good half hour of enjoying eachothers company, the pie was ready to pull out of the oven. So you pulled it out, get dressed and head over to your parents house.  
You knock on the door, and a short woman wearing a festive shawl with chunky glasses opens the door, it's your mom. “Hi sweetie!” she wraps you into a tight hug, you think you might explode she’s squeezing you so tight. “Whose this handsome fellow? Is this the boy you’ve told me so much about?” she asks, gesturing at the colonel. “Yes, this is Harland, he flew up from Kentucky to spend the holidays with us”. She hugged him too, “it’s so nice to finally meet you Harland, I’ve heard so much about you and your little fried chicken restaurant”. He smiled, “it’s nice to finally meet you too, ma’m, your daughter is wonderful”. She chuckles, “please, call me Ruth. And come in, it’s too cold to be stood out there”. You both brush the snow off your shoes as you step into the house. “Where’s dad?” you ask. “I’m right here,” calls a deep voice from the next room over. “Hi daddy!” you say happily, as you walk over to greet him. You pull the colonel behind you, “daddy this is Harland, he’s come all the way from Kentucky to spend the holidays with us”. Your dad fakes a smile as he shakes his hand, he’s never liked any of your boyfriends, you hope this time it’ll be different. “Your the chicken man right?” he asks. The colonel smiles, and laughs a little, “yes sir, that’s me, it’s nice to meet you”.

“Yeah, yeah, you too,” he says, sitting back down to read his paper. Ruth sticks her head in from the kitchen, “be nice Don”. “What did I do? I’m being nice” he says loudly. “Kids I could use your help in the kitchen, these carrots aren’t going to chop themselves” Ruth says. The colonel puts the pie down on the counter and starts chopping carrots, his knife skills are as good as his skills in the bedroom. “Wow those are some well cut carrots” Ruth marvels, “did you get your skills from culinary school?” The colonel replies, “I did indeed, I went to the University of Cooking School: Academy for Learning”. “He graduated in the top of his class,” you brag. He blushes, “yes, it’s true, my fried chicken impressed my professor”. “Very impressive” Ruth says.  
They all sat down for dinner. “So, you run a fried chicken restaurant chain,” Don says, “you know how bad the meat industry is don’t you? Why would you promote such a thing”. You look embarrassed, you’ve only just sat down, and your dad is already talking about veganism. “Daddy,” you say, giving him a look, “I’m sorry colonel, my dad is very passionate about animal rights, sometimes too passionate”. The colonel chuckles lightly, “it’s quite alright y/n. We all have our passions. To answer your question Don, I am aware of the terrors of factory farming, which is why my franchise has its own chicken farm that humanely raises and slaughters chickens for my customers to consume”. Don didn’t look pleased by this answer, but before he could continue the conversation Ruth said, “So, you’re from Kentucky? What’s it like down there”. The colonel finishes a mouthful of food and answers, “I was born and raised there, it’s one of the most wonderful places to be. Very different from your here British Columbia, though. I like it here, y/n has been showing me around your little town. It has so much character”. Ruth smiles, she loves her town too, “it does indeed”. As they finish their plates, Don says, “should e have some of that pie you two brought?” He walks from the dining room to the kitchen as Ruth says, “you know what would go great with that? Some vanilla ice cream”. Don sticks his head out of the kitchen, “we ran out last night”. Ruth stands up, “then if you’ll excuse me for a moment I’m going to run to the corner store to grab some”. The colonel stands up as well, “if you don’t mind the company, I’d love to see more of this town by joining you”. Ruth nods and they head out the door. It was nice to see how much your mom liked your boyfriend.  
Before you can enjoy the moment, your dad says from the kitchen, “ I liked the last one better, and he was a butcher”. You roll your eyes, here it goes again. “Daddy,” you say annoyedly, “I love him, and he’s kind and he takes care of me why isn’t that enough?” Don look annoyed as well, “he kills animals y/n, and he does it for a living. He and his little mustache annoy me. You should find someone who's nicer to animals”. Your dad was always such a vegan. He didn’t like anyone who wasn’t, and you weren’t about to tell him that you were no longer vegan.  
Your phone starts to ring, finally a way out of this conversation. You answer to your mom, she sounds panicked. “Y/n,” shes almost crying, “ it’s Harland, we were at the store, and there was a robbery, and when he tried to stop it the man shot him, we’re at the hospital”. You’re in shock. The colonel? Shot? It seemed like your fault, if you hadn’t brought him to Canada this wouldn’t have happened. You rush to the hospital, leaving your dad behind, you don’t need his negativity right now.

Chapter 3???

You rush into the hospital room to see your mom in the corner, and the colonel hooked up to life support. He looks bad, his skin is almost the same color as his white hair. You look at you mom, tears welling in your eyes, “ is he going to be ok?” She shrugs, “the doctors said it doesn’t look good, but there’s a chance”. You sit next to the bed and grab his hand, you can't imagine your life without him. If he died you wouldn’t know what you would do.  
You stayed by his side all night, long after your mom had left. You look at the clock, it’s past midnight. It was Christmas eve. The noises of the machines keep you hopeful that he will awake, and you can go back to spending the holidays together. Suddenly, the machine starts making a different noise. You’re swept out of the way, as nurses and doctors come rushing into the room. Tears start streaming down your face, this could be it, the last time you see your beloved colonel. You sit in the waiting room, head in your hands, and you start to sob. This was not the way you wanted to spend the day before Christmas.  
You call your parents, you don’t know what to do, he might be dying. Half an hour later, they arrive. Your mom sits next to you, “it’s going to be ok, y/n”. Your dad awkwardly pats your shoulder, he was bad with emotions. Plus, you were sure he would rather the colonel died so you could go find some vegan man who your dad would actually like. “Dad, why are you even here,” you say angrily, “you don’t even like him”. Your dad sighs, “I’m here for you” he says. You storm off, your dad never understood your taste in men.  
Before you can get to far, the nurse comes out. “Are you guys with Mr.Sanders?” She asks, “he’s about to go into emergency surgery. The bullet is traveling to close to his heart”. You nod, “He’s my boyfriend”. The nurse gives you a sad look “the odds aren’t looking very good, I would prepare for the worst if I were you”. You can feel your chest getting tighter, you feel like you can’t breathe The colonel? Dead? That’s not an idea you want to keep entertaining.  
The surgery felt like it took a decade. When the nurse came back out, she didn’t look so happy. Your heart dropped, you prepare for the worst as best you can. “You can come and see him now, but he’s not awake and we don’t know when, or, I should say if, he’ll wake up”. Your parents move to follow, but you give your dad a look, you don’t want him with you right now. The nurse leads you and your mom to the room, and you see the colonel hooked up to more machines than before. You sit next to him and hold

his hand, it’s so cold. You sit in the room with your mom, the only sound being the beep of the heart monitor. Your mom looks at the clock, “merry Christmas sweetie,” she says as cheerfully as she can. You manage a small smile, “ merry Christmas, mom”. You feel a light squeeze on your hand, could it be? A Christmas miracle? The colonel weakly opens his eyes and whispers, “merry Christmas,y/n”. You smile, choking back tears you say “you’re alive”. You kiss his clammy, pale forehead. It was so cold.  
Your dad sticks his head in the room, “it’s nice to see you awake, maybe I was wrong about you, Harland. If my daughter is happy with a man who kills chickens then I’m happy too”. You smile, that was the best thing your dad had ever said about any of your relationships. The colonel turns to you and says, “I was going to wait for the right time to ask you this, but my bear death experience has taught me that life is to short to wait. Y/n will you do me the greatest honor, and make me the happiest man alive” was this is? Was he going to propose? “ by opening a fried chicken shop with me, here in Canada?” You smile, it wasn’t quite the proposal you’d hoped for but it was definitely a step in the right direction. “Yes,” you say happily, “I will”. You lean in and kiss him, this was the best, and worst Christmas ever.


End file.
